Road Trippin'
by Paleogirl47
Summary: Sam and Dean take Castiel on a road trip, what could go wrong? Traveling brings back humorous childhood memories and a run in with a Civil War ghost. No slash, please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

"… I shot a man in Reno just to watch him die…" Dean Winchester sang along with the radio. Sam, who was riding shotgun, knew better than to interrupt his brother while he sang his heart out to favorite songs. No matter how painful it was for the audience. Castiel the local angel was riding in the back of the 1967 Chevy Impala; he was still not used to long road trips. "You doing ok back there, Cass?" Sam asked the angel. "I am doing ok, but I would like to stop soon, nature has been calling." Castiel replied.

"Of course, if we can get Dean to stop," Sam gave a slight laugh.

"…I've been to Reno, Chicago, Minnesota, Fargo…" Dean continued to sing. Sam reached to turn off the radio, to get his brother's attention. Dean slapped his younger brother's hand, "Sammy, what are you trying to do?" a tone of annoyance was in Dean's voice.

"Cass would like it if we could stop," Sam explained to his older brother.

Dean drove to the first gas station in their vicinity, pulled into a parking spot and then turned to Sam and Cass, "In together, out together".

Sam laughed, "Oh man that brings back memories".

"What do you mean?" Castiel asked very confused.

"When we were kids, and traveling with Dad. When we would stop at a rest area or gas station, he would always tell Dean and me, 'In together, out together'. Just to make sure nothing bad would happen, I guess?" Sam explained.

"I see I think Castiel replied.

After the stop, and a hundred more miles, the boys arrived in a small town an hour north of Memphis. "Tell me if you see somewhere good to eat!" Dean demanded.

"Dean sure gets angry when hungry," Cass observed. "And when he's tired," Sam added.

"I heard that!" Dean shouted, "look a fifties diner," Dean's mood quickly changed.

The diner was really cute, pictures of 1950s icons such as Elvis, James Dean, and Fonzie hung on the walls, an old juke box belted out hits such as "Last Kiss" and "La Bamba". After the boys took turns in the restroom they were ready to order.

A beautiful waitress who looked like a 1960s Motown star, came up to their table. The boys chose not to sit at the stereotypical diner counter, fear that talk of demons and ghosts would be overheard. "What can I get you, sugar?" the waitress asked Dean. Dean smiled stupidly, "I'll have the classic burger with the works and a budlight,"

"And you?" she asked Castiel. "I'll, um, have the classic burger with ketchup only, and a strawberry milkshake," the angel replied. She addressed Sam, "And you sweetheart?" "I'll just have a garden salad and a diet cola," Sam answered. "I'm Flo, if you need anything just holla'r "

"Dude, our waitress is so hot," Dean whispered to Sam. Sam shrugged his shoulders, "I guess if you are into women over forty."

While they waited for their food, Sam looked in a phone book for the closest cheap motel. "It appears we could stay at the Magnolia Court Inn," the younger brother reported.

Before Sam could call the motel, the waitress came back with their food. "burger with only ketchup, for you angel face," Flo handed the burger to Castiel not realizing the irony of her statement.

After the boys finished eating, they loaded up the Impala and headed to the hotel.

"What do you mean, they can only give us a room with two beds and no couch?!" Annoyance came over Dean's face.


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you mean, they can only give us a room with two beds and no couch?" A look of annoyance came on Dean's face.

"All I know is I'm not sharing a bed with Sammy, too many bad childhood memories." The older brother shuddered.

"What was so bad?" Castiel asked confused. Sam laughed, "Do you want to tell him, Dean?"

"So when traveling with our father, he would make Sam and I share a bed. Which was miserable because Sammy would get up 500 times during the night."

"No it was miserable, because Dean would hog all the covers and push me out of the bed," Sam counter argued.

"Did not," Dean retorted.

"Did too," Sam retorted back sticking his tongue out at his brother.

"Boys," Castiel called his deep voice breaking up the argument, "how about I share a bed with one of you."

"You can stay with me, so Dean doesn't take all the covers," Sam said glaring at his brother.

"No, he should share a share my bed, because I won't get up 10 times during the night." Dean taunted.

"I don't get up 10 times during the night, that's just ridiculous." Sam defended himself.

"Well, remember that time at Bobby's when you were nine," Dean proposed.

"I was having insomnia and I only got up three times!"

Castiel was not a fan of the boys' petty arguments. "If it doesn't make a difference, I will share with Dean," the angel announced. Sam was shocked.

The boys drove the impala to the Magnolia Inn. The hotel in Sam's opinion was rather cute; it appeared to be made from an old Southern house. The boys grabbed their bags and headed up the front steps.

"You must be the Winchester boys," a chubby woman with gray curly hair, who sat behind the desked called out.

"Yes, that's us," Dean said with his charming smile.

"Here are the two keys to your room. You'll be in room 213, and if you need anything I'm Rosanne."

As Rosanne started to hand a stack of towels to Sam, she noticed Castiel, staring into deep space. "Is he feeling alright?" She asked with a grandmotherly tone.

"Oh, our cousin 'Steve', he's alright. We've been traveling all day and he just needs to get some sleep," Dean explained, grabbing Cass's hand.

The wooden stairs creaked as the brothers and angel climbed up. Room 213 was on the smallish side. The two double beds had a white quilted comforters that looked like they were left over from the civil war. A flickering lamp sat on an antique night stand and the small bath featured a claw foot tub. For the most part the room looked like it had not been updated since the 1920s.

"I can't believe our room doesn't even have a TV," Dean complained.

"Or three keys," Castiel added.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Just try not to get locked out." Sam said trying to sound optimistic.

"I don't know about you, but I feel like I'm going to drop dead," Dean said with a yawn.

Sam sat on his bed, wearing a black t-shirt and his plaid pajama pants, with his current reading material. Castiel walked out of the bathroom, he was no longer wearing his trench coat, tie, or pants. The angel opted to just wear his dress shirt and white boxer shorts. "You know we could lend you some pajamas," Dean told the angel.

"I'm fine," Cass answered.

"Ok," Dean sighed.

"Move it over Cass you're on my side," Dean complained.

"Then stop taking all the covers," Castiel complained in trademark monotone voice.

"Do I need to separate you two," Sam laughed. Sam got up and pulled somethings out of his duffle bag. "Ok, the jacket and jeans will separate your halves of the bed." Sam directed, "now hopefully," we will all be able to sleep."

At 4:00 in the morning the boys awoke to a strange echo-y sound.


	3. Chapter 3

At 4:00 in the morning the boys awoke to a strange echo-y sound. "Hey, Dean," Castiel whispered, "should we be concerned about that?"

Dean let out a sigh, "It's probably just old pipes."

Castiel got out of bed and walked over to Sam's bed. "Sam," Castiel hissed.

"What?" Sam asked half awake.

"I'm hearing something that needs to be investigated." The angel explained.

"If I check it out with you can we go back to sleep afterwards?" Sam tried to bargain. The younger brother slowly climbed out of his bed. "What have you been hearing?" Sam asked with a yawn.

"Just a constant persistent echo sound. I think it could be a ghost," Cass explained.

"Or it could be old pipes, they tend to make a lot of creepy noises." Sam countered.

"Let's just check it out," Castiel was growing impatient.

As the two friends walked out of the hotel room, and started to ascend the stairs to the next floor, Sam began to speak. "When Dean and I were young, we always seemed to think that monsters were everywhere, even if there wasn't." Sam laughed, "I remember while in New Mexico on a hunt during Dia de Los Meutros, Dean and I falsely believed that some of the visiting spirits were haunting the hotel. Against Dad's orders, Dean helped me into the air vent and attic."

"What did you discover?" Castiel was intrigued. Sam laughed, "That the hotel had bats in the attic."

Sam and Castiel made it to the third floor. The angel was about to knock on the first door that came into view. "Whoa, Cass, you can't do that. It's four in the morning, and dressed like that you'll give someone scare," Sam pointed out.

"But we have to find the ghost," Castiel countered.

"We don't actually know it's a ghost," Sam yawned. Before Castiel could do anything, the two men heard the stairs creaking. "What are you doing up?" Rosanne's voice called out. "Couldn't sleep," Castiel answered bluntly. Rosanne looked the angel over, "I can see dressed like that, honey bee." Referring to Castiel's dress shirt and undershorts combo.

"This is fine," Cass replied. Sam turned to Rosanne, "What are you doing up, right now?"

"Oh, dears, I need to get breakfast started. The food doesn't magically appear in the dining room." She laughed. As the old woman laughed she flickered a little bit, almost looking younger and slimmer and dressed in a large gown, but in a split second she looked like the chubby inn keeper again. "See you in the morning boys." She called as she walked off.

"Sam did you see that," Castiel hissed. Sam nodded, "I think our host is a ghost."

"So you want me to believe, before I've had coffee, a shower, or breakfast, that our hotel lady is really a ghost from the Civil War, you do realize how crazy that sounds?" asked half-awake Dean with a full bad mood.

"It's actually not as crazy as it sounds," Sam explained, "in the 1800s, this hotel was a home owned by the Clark family. On October 17th 1861, Rosanne Clark murdered her husband with an ax in the parlor. He had been a confederate general. She was against the war and was unhappy with his promotion to general. Rosanne was hung in the yard by the victim's brother two days later."

Dean smirked, "That doesn't really mean anything."

"There's more," Castiel started, "there's been a death at this hotel evert ten years on the anniversary of her death. The victim is always a white male."

Dean winced, "Let me guess we're coming up on the anniversary?"

"It's tonight," Sam added.

"Darn-it," Dean muttered loudly.

After getting dressed the trio went down for breakfast. "I do declare, you boys look hungry. I have pancakes, bacon, and coffee hot," Rosanne announced, back in perfect host mode.

While the Winchesters and Cass were eating their breakfast, Dean noticed something, "I'm wondering if the ax over the fireplace is significant?"

"I'm guessing murder weapon of choice," Castiel announced.

Sam opened his laptop. "I found some information about Rosanne's body. According to this map from the local history museum website, she was buried in-between the outhouse and the well, by a large oak, none of which are still standing," the younger brother lamented. Dean looked over his brother's shoulder, "The map still gives us something to work with, though," the older sibling observed.

The boys headed to the back of the Magnolia Inn, which surprisingly still had natural woods nearby. "So we just grab our shovels and start digging?" Castiel suggested.

"I have a better idea," Dean pointed to a small bulldozer parked near a landscaping site next-door.

"Dean, we can't steal a bulldozer!" Sam had to talk some sense into his brother. "But Sammy, it will help us cover more ground, and we'll be done a heck of a lot faster," Dean tried to convince his brother with his award winning smile.

Sam sighed, "I guess, but be quick and put it back."

Cass and Sam watched Dean hot-wire the bulldozer. "Haha," Dean laughed as he started to dig.

"I think Dean is having too much fun," Castiel observed. "I agree," Sam nodded.

After two hours of digging, Team Free Will still had not Rosanne's bones.

"I don't think the bulldozer is actually speeding up the process," Sam observed. "Don't worry, I think I'm close," Dean tried to assure his younger brother.

"What are you boys doing?" a voice with a Southern accent. Dean, Sam, and Cass turned around to see a young woman with a blond ringlets, pulled back into a bonnet with a blue ribbon that matched her huge light blue low cut hoop-skirt dress. But the most eye-catching feature on the Southern bell was the large ax she was wielding. Rosanne floated closer, "I do declare it looks like you are trying to find my bones. I can't let you do that." Rosanne tried to take a swing at Cass. "You remind me so much of Randall, too bad he was such a wicked man."

Sam heroically pulled Cass out of the way, all in the instant Dean hit something. "Sammy," he yelled out. Sam helped lifted the coffin open. While he and Dean worked on the salt and burn, Cass prepared with his angel blade read to take on the peeved ghost. As Dean's lighter started the osteo-flambé, Rosanne started to fade away. Sam whipped the sweat off his forehead, "That was close,"

"Now we skip town, before anyone picks up that no-one is running the hotel." Dean ordered.

Within ten minutes the boys were all loaded up in the Impala and headed down the road.

6 hours later..

"Dean we've been driving for hours and we haven't found anywhere to spend the night, we are in the middle of no-where," Sam complained.

"Well I guess we are camping in the Impala," Dean shrugged as he pulled the car over to the side of the road. Eyeing the wooded area next to the car, Castiel felt the need to complain, "These accommodations are unacceptable."

"Sorry about that princess, I'm doing the best," Dean started to grow angry, "if you can't see there are no 5-star hotels out here,"

All of a sudden Sam burst out laughing, "Hey Cass, did Dean ever tell you about what happened the first time we had to camp out in the Impala?"

Dean gave his brother the glare of death, "You promised to never bring that up again?!"

Dean grabbed the wheel, turned the engine back on and bolted Baby down the never ending highway, the last thing he needed was for Sam to share that story


End file.
